<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vows by willow_larkspur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083794">Vows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur'>willow_larkspur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gwen's Competition Fics [131]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Epilogue Compliant, Other, Post-Canon, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Quasi Sentient Magic, Wedding/Handfasting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day they had been waiting for was finally here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gwen's Competition Fics [131]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MC4A Year 3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.<br/>Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. There are also some references to standard canon misdeeds such as past child abuse and manipulation. Feel free to back out if need be.<br/>Author’s Note: This is probably the closest I will ever come to writing my own handfasting. Throwing that out there before also saying: none of the characters getting hitched are the gender they were assigned in canon. Harry &amp; Blaise are always fem &amp; use she/her pronouns. Luna is nonbinary &amp; uses they/them. As always, the Potters are Desi, and Luna’s mother doesn’t have a cursed name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(^^)<br/>
<strong>Vows</strong><br/>
(^^)</p><p>Luna smiled as they started walking down their aisle as Harini walked down one of the other two aisles that spiraled out from the altar in the center of the clearing. In the last aisle, Blaise was moving at the same speed. Only when they all reached the final loop were they walking nearly in unison. If any of them reached over the line of white stones edging their paths, they would be able to hold hands.</p><p>Luna felt their heart swell at being so close to their loves but still waiting to reach out. Harini was beautiful as always in her emerald dress, the brilliant green a charming contrast to her brown skin while it matched her eyes. Blaise was a vision in a purple so dark that it almost matched her skin. Luna knew that they were equally lovely in their own silver robes but seeing Harini and Blaise in this moment literally stole their breath with their beauty.</p><p>As sensitive to magic as Luna always had been, they could feel the rising tide of it in the clearing as it brushed over them like a gentle wind. Standing along the edges of the clearing was their families, the family they had found through their lives. Luna could feel the outpouring of support and love from them as well.</p><p>They had not felt so loved since their mother had died.</p><p>The altar had been carefully arranged ahead of time, just like how the circle had been cast before the ceremony had started. At each end were two pillar candles, each with a little picture frame standing in front of it. One end had a red candle and a gold candle for James and Lily Potter. The other had a purple candle and a green candle for Luna’s mother Dione and Blaise’s father Alec. On the opposite from where Luna, Harini, and Blaise entered together, Luna’s father Xenophilius and Blaise’s mother Claudia waited for them.</p><p>“Welcome, supplicants,” Claudia greeted them. Her smile made her already beautiful face beatific. She turned her dark gaze towards the people edging the clearing. “And welcome, celebrants.”</p><p>“How do you enter this circle?” Xenophilius asked. His voice was soft as if to contrast how loud his yellow robes were. Luna felt Harini wrapping her fingers around theirs and gave a reassuring squeeze back. While traditional, the question was going to be the hardest for Harini to answer both correctly and honestly. Trust was not something that her childhood had taught her.</p><p>“With perfect love and perfect trust,” Luna and Blaise intoned together. Harini’s hand trembled as the magic of the space twitched at the omission of Harini’s answer. Luna felt Blaise’s magic flex as if preparing to wrap around Harini to protect her against the repercussions of magic gone awry.</p><p>“With perfect love,” Harini started. Then she took an unsteady breath. She raised her chin as if daring the energy around them to call her bluff. “And per-perfect trust.”</p><p>The magic surged like a wild wind. It tore at all of their clothing. It also yanked hard enough at Luna’s updo that the silver hairpin holding it tumbled free. Like a child with a new plaything, the magical wind toyed with their blond locks before jumping to ruffle Harini’s short curls and Blaise’s twists. Harini let out a startled laugh full of relief as the magic settled back to an even level, having accepted her truth.</p><p>“Face each other, supplicants,” Claudia commanded, “and speak the vows that magic has put into your hearts for this moment.”</p><p>“You cannot possess me,” Blaise spoke first. The cadence of her voice lyrical with the full weight of her lorelai heritage acting as both an anchor and a sword as she spoke of her greatest fear and strongest promise. “I belong to myself only. But while we all will it so, I give you that which is mine to give.”</p><p>“You cannot command me,” Harini picked. A faint shudder when through her small form at the memory of Crouch’s sticky-sweet temptation as it crawled through her mind and Voldemort’s darker song of temptation. Even Dumbledore’s honeyed words had been poisoned in the end. “I am a free person and no one’s slave. But I shall serve you in those ways you require and in all ways which pleases us.”</p><p>“You cannot silence me,” Luna whispered. Their eyes stung with the remembered pain of years being mocked or dismissed simply because people did not understand them or felt discomfort with the way Luna spoke. “I See many things and must say that which magic as decreed to be spoken. But I will keep your secrets as if they were my own and will tell no strangers our grievances.”</p><p>“I pledge myself to you,” all three of them said in unison. The raised magic condensed into thick ribbons which wove up and down their arms and joined hands, binding them in a circle of everlasting love. “I pledge to you my living and my dying, equally in your care, and take from you the same. This is my vow to you: a promise of equality in all things as living as the magic within us.”</p><p>The ribbons of magic pressed into their skin, leaving behind matching tattoos of crimson wrapping up all of their forearms to declare their bond to the world. Moving as one, each of them pressed close, unable to deny magic’s demand that they be as close as possible. Beyond the circle’s edge, a camera flashed as someone snapped a picture of their first moment as spouses.</p><p>Everything was just perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Submitting Info:<br/>Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 12); MC4A<br/>Individual Challenges: Gryffindor MC; Ravenclaw MC (x2); Slytherin MC; Durmstrang MC; Artist MC; Neurodivergent; Rowl in Her Grave; Rian-Russo Inversion; Ethnic &amp; Present; The 3rd Rule; Lovely Triangle; Ship Sails; Hold the Mayo; Gender Bender (x3); Zed Era; Old Shoes (Y); In a Flash (Y); Two Cakes (Y); Eating Cake (Y); Green Ribbon (Y)<br/>House: Hufflepuff<br/>Assignment No.: Term 12 – Assignment 5<br/>Subject (Task No.): Media Studies (Task#3: Write about a picture perfect moment.)<br/>Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [291](Harry Potter); 365 [132](Hairpin); Mario Day [02](Silver);<br/>Other MC4A Challenges: Sp Bingo [2D](Love); Tr Bingo [2D](Love Triangle); Hunt [Sp WD](Desi Character); Ship [SpBig](Hair Stick/Pin)<br/>Representation(s): Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini; Autistic Harry &amp; Luna; Gender Bend Harry &amp; Blaise; Desi Potters<br/>Bonus Challenges: Bechdel Test; Ladylike; Not a Lamp; White Dress; Odd Feathers; Wabi Sabi<br/>Tertiary Bonus Challenges: T3 (Terse; Terrarium)<br/>Word Count: 934</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>